


Her spring

by mydearconfidant



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Grooming, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, this is not shippy leave now if you think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Leaves freeze and snap in the winter. Come springtime, they'll thaw. They'll grow again.Utena healing from Akio's abuse, paralleling Persephone's abduction to the underworld and her seasonal return.
Relationships: Ohtori Akio & Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 1





	Her spring

**Author's Note:**

> TW: rape/grooming/pedophilia
> 
> Inspired by the Rape of Prosperina statue. It showed up in an episode, but I don't remember which. Gonna be real, this hurt to write.

Utena is Persephone, but instead of being abducted below,

She is groomed in the heights of the tower. 

However

Cold  
And long and bitter

His winters are

She still  
Comes back

Like the revolving, rotating earth

She lives to bring back the springtime.


End file.
